


Melt

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [83]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day all of this will be yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

“One day all of this will be yours.” Wes waves a hand in front of them, turning it into a grand gesture that encompasses the entire area before them.

Hobbie rolls his eyes, “Gee, thanks, just what I’ve always wanted, a dirty hanger and a bunch of rusted out old tools.” He leans back against the wall and takes a long drink from his bottle of ale. “I’ll tell you what Wes, when that one day shows up you can have all of this instead of me, alright?”

“Nerf-brain, I didn’t mean this junk or this hanger, I meant the responsibility for it all. After Wedge retires you know Tycho is going to take over, and then after we drive him crazy, it will probably fall to you to lead our merry band of intrepid fools. You know they would never have me as Rogue Leader.” He steals the bottle right out of Hobbie’s hand, takes a sip, and doesn’t melt under the evil look that Hobbie shoots in his direction.

“Wes, if I live long enough to see both Wedge and Tycho retire, there will no chance that I’m going to continue flying because all of my luck will have been used up at that point. I’ll retire too and then Gavin can be in charge.”


End file.
